


Bluephobia

by UselessSakura



Series: Rare Ships [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Sarge is blue-phobic, Short One Shot, Slight making out, what else is there to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSakura/pseuds/UselessSakura
Summary: Church and Simmons are caught in the act.





	Bluephobia

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i wrote this at 11pm

Church nearly dropped his glass of water when arms wrapped around his waist. "Jesus-" 

Simmons laughed, digging his face into the blue's neck. "Did I scare you?"

"Yes, you fucking prick," Church grumbled, spinning around to face him. "You almost made me drop a glass," he complained as Simmons kissed him on the cheek. 

Setting his glass down on the counter, Church turned back to his boyfriend, who shoved him against the pantry cupboard. They shared a look, smirking at one another. 

And then they were kissing, hard, Simmons' hands falling to grope Church's ass, who let out a pleased moan in response. His hands found their way to Simmons' sleep tousled hair, gripping it lightly as they embraced each other, and they both forgot where they were for a few minutes, just enjoying each other. Until Church ruined the moment by speaking.

“Wait, wait-” He stuttered, shaking Simmons shoulder. His boyfriend stopped, frowning. 

“What’s wrong?”

Church glanced at the doorway. “Don’t you think that someone might walk in on us?”

Simmons rolled his eyes, his hands brushing Church’s sides. “It’s, like, six in the morning. Quit worrying,” he mumbled, and Church sighed, but allowed Simmons to kiss him again, this time with more ferocity. 

Church groaned as Simmons moved on to his neck, marking hickey's on his neck. "Fuuuuck." He gripped Simmons' back, and, although it was extremely cliche, the fact that any could walk in on them at any moment of their session excited Simmons even more, his pants starting to tighten as he listened to Church's breathy moans. 

He let out a hiss when Simmons dug a knee between his legs, grinding against his erection. “Simmons…”

"What in tarnation is going on?"

Surprised, Church and Simmons broke apart, only to find Sarge staring at them. 

Before either one of them could even think up an answer, Sarge spoke again, staring incredulously at Simmons. “You, and a… Blue? How horrific! What do you have to say for yourselves?”

“Chill out, Sarge. It’s not like it’s the first time something like this has happened,” Grif piped up from the kitchen table. Donut nodded next to him.

“Hold on, how long have you two been sitting there?” Church asked, and Donut shrugged. “A while.” 

“I can’t believe you guys,” Simmons groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Sarge was still in shock. “Simmons, my best soldier. How could you have done this? You’ve struck up a relationship with our enemy!”

“Sarge, don’t be blue-phobic,” Grif called out. 

Church exhaled slowly, grabbing Simmons’ arm as the conversation between the rest of the reds continued on. “Let’s just go to your room.”


End file.
